


In joy and Colour

by alterelu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterelu/pseuds/alterelu
Summary: Lucas always felt like his life was black and white. He went to classes, saw his friends, spent time with his girlfriend, Chloe. That's when his new roommate, Eliott moves in and brings a little more colour to his life.This is based on my social media AU on my Twitter account (@alterelu)





	1. The Roommate

Lucas wouldn’t normally consider himself the luckiest person on earth but when he started University a year and a half ago, apparently the administration board and God himself was looking over him. He still remembers the conversation like it happened yesterday, _“Lallemant! You have been assigned room 24. It is a shared room but at this time, you are by yourself. If we get a transfer, they will need to move into your room as well, but for now… enjoy your space!”_ The months passed and no one ever moved in, Lucas couldn’t believe his luck. His friends, Yann, Arthur and Basile were extremely jealous. Yann shared with a random boy called Julian who was doing a psychology degree and Arthur shared with Basile. Lucas had offered to Yann that he could move in with him but Yann refused, stating that if he had his own room, there is no way he would give that up. 

Lucas and Yann have been best friends since they were eight years old. They lived in a small neighbourhood growing up. Yann and his family has moved into the house next door to Lucas and his mother. Lucas’ mother loved baking when he was younger and brought a “Welcome to the Neighbourhood” cake to the Cazas household. She has Lucas’ by her side as she greeted the new family. Yann was hidden behind his father, curious of the strangers at their door. Lucas made a silly face at Yann which made him giggle and that was it. Best friends instantly. They were inseparable growing up, causing mischief throughout the town, and in school.

It was when they started high school that Arthur and Basile came into their lives. Lucas was in his first year when his Biology teacher partnered him up with Arthur. The blonde boy smiled brightly as he introduced himself, pushing his glasses up his nose. They bonded over their love for science and Arthur invited him to hang out with himself and his friend Basile at lunch. Basile is one of his more… interesting friends. He’s loud, obnoxious, messy but has a heart of gold. Lucas learnt quickly that Basile also has no filter when it comes to talking to anymore, especially girls. Arthur would constantly tease Basile for his actions and slowly Lucas and Yann joined in. Together they decided that every day would be “Make fun of Basile” day. From that very moment, _“The Gang”_ was created, and the four friends were closer than ever. 

Lucas always knew his luck had to run out at some point. It’s Monday evening when they ring. Lucas is sitting in his room with his girlfriend, Chloe. He and Chloe knew each other in high school, she would always make eyes at him at parties and would giggle at everything he would say. It wasn’t until his first year of University when he thought “fuck it, let’s give this a try” and started dating her. Chloe was sweet with her big brown eyes that had so much innocence behind them and her deep brown hair that she could hide behind whenever she was feeling shy. She was an attractive girl, Lucas could appreciate that. There was always something missing though. Some spark that his friends talked about when they mentioned all the girls they have hooked up with or dated. Lucas didn’t know what was wrong with him but his relationship always felt forced. He would never admit it out loud though. Chloe was safe and she liked him and he liked her company... most of the time. And that’s how he finds himself, with Chloe snuggled up against his side on a Monday evening. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and gently pushes Chloe off his arm so he can answer. It’s an unknown number to him so he answers in his most professional voice, “Hello? Lucas speaking.”  


“Hello, Lucas! This is Annette from the administration board. I am just giving you a courtesy call to let you know that next week you will be getting a roommate. He is a transfer from another University. Please make sure that all your belongings are on your side of the room so your new roommate feels welcomed! You don’t have to be home for his arrival but we do encourage that you are. Do you have any questions?”

Lucas is speechless. He knew that one day this would happen but he was hoping maybe in the last week of his final year of University. Not half way through. He can hear Annette breathing steadily on the line, awaiting an answer from him. “Oh, uh… thank you for letting me know. I don’t have any questions.” 

The woman chuckles quietly, “I know this is a bit of a shock, considering you’ve had the room to yourself since you came here but having a roommate is a lot of fun and you’ll make a new friend.” Lucas laughs awkwardly as she continues, “If you have any questions, just contact our main reception and we will be able to help you out from there. Thanks, Lucas! Have a good evening and get ready for next week!” The line goes silent as he hangs up the phone and slowly drops it on his lap. 

“Who was that?” Chloe asks quickly, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Just the school letting me know that I’m getting a roommate”. Lucas groans loudly, “Why me?”

Chloe giggles and hits his arm playfully, “You are such a baby! Literally everyone else has a roommate and you don’t see us all complaining about it. Welcome to University life.” 

Lucas rolls his eyes at the girl and falls face first into a pillow. He knows he is being dramatic but he’s had his own space for so long now that he doesn’t even know how to live with a stranger again. Chloe teases him for a few more hours before placing a quick kiss on his lips and returning back to her own room. 

\--------------------

It was after classes were over that Lucas invited all the boys to meet him at the park just down from the University. Telling the boys about his new roommate situation went as well as Lucas expected. Yann burst into laughter as soon as the words left Lucas’ mouth, Basile was gasping like a fish out of water and Arthur smirked to himself. 

“Finally! The day has come. You were way too privileged, LuLu!” Yann laughs loudly as he pushes his friend lightly on the shoulder. Lucas sends a hostile glance in Yann's direction before laying down on the grass, the sun shining brightly on his face as it peaked through the leaves of the tree above him. 

“He is going to be here in a week. I’ve already started moving my belonging to my side of the room but guys, I have so much stuff! This sucks. I liked living alone.” 

The boys roll their eyes at him. “It’s not like you haven’t lived with someone before!” Yann laughs. “You literally lived with a stranger for years.” Arthur adds at the same time. 

Lucas groans loudly, “Yes, I know that! The circumstances were a little bit different though.” 

Lucas was 15 when he moved out of home. Growing up, Lucas knew his mother was a little more quirky than other mothers. She was obsessed with the bible and God and would religiously quote biblical verses to Lucas on a daily. It was her thing and Lucas would never judge that. His father though could not handle it. They would fight every second of the day about his mother and her “illness”. Lucas didn’t know what his father was talking about when he was younger but as he grew up, he found out that his mother suffered from a condition called Schizophrenia. It changed her reality and his father couldn’t handle it. He left them one Sunday morning, before the sun even had a chance to rise. He left a note with numbers to multiple facilities his mother should consider and his number to contact him on. There was no “Sorry, I couldn’t stay. Sorry, I left you and your mother”. His mother was distraught and Lucas felt anger he had never felt before. He was only 13 years old when this happened. He had just started high school, just started puberty and now he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. It took two years for his mother to go to a facility to get the help she desperately needed. Years of hopeless begging from Lucas and finally Yann's mother convinced her that this is what is best for her and for Lucas. 

When she finally left, Lucas didn’t know how to feel. Was he happy that she was finally getting help? Yes. Was he happy that he now has no one, he is left completely alone in this world to fend for himself? No. His mind was going a million miles an hour, he knew Yann and the boys were concerned but he couldn’t talk to them. They didn’t understand. So he did what anyone would do, he got drunk. Apparently if you search hard enough, at least one bar will let you in and serve you without an I.D. Lucas drank, hoping this feeling of abandonment would go away but it never did. That’s when he met Mika, an 18 year old boy who had just graduated high school. He didn’t know why but he told Mika… everything. Mika mentioned that he had just moved into a shared apartment with his friend Lisa and they could use a third roommate. The rest is history. Lucas moved in with Mika and Lisa, his father would send him money every month for rent and food because he “felt awful that Lucas has to fend for himself at such a young age. If only his mother got help earlier”. Lucas didn’t care for his father anymore, but he could never say no to the pity money he was receiving. 

Yann clears his throat bringing Lucas out of his daydream, “we know that, man. We didn’t mean anything by it. Just give your roommate a chance. Imagine how he is probably feeling, it’s mid semester and he’s starting a new University. That’s scary shit!” 

“You’re right. I’ll try and be more positive.” Lucas grins cheekily at the boys making them laugh.  


It’s going to be a long week. 

\--------------------

Lucas wakes up groggily as his phone alarm screeches at him. _Fuck, it’s Monday morning which means his roommate moves in. Today._ He shakes the thought out of his mind and jumps out of bed to quickly shower and make himself presentable just in case his new roommate is an early bird. He runs around his dorm room making sure all his belongings are out of the drawers on the other side of the room and that he hasn’t accidentally kicked anything under his now roommates bed. _What if he’s an asshole?_ Lucas cringes at the thought. 

It’s 10am when he hears a knock at the door. He thought he was nervous before but now his heart is beating so fast, he thinks it might burst through his chest. Thankfully, he has class in 30 minutes so he can’t stick around for small talk. He quickly grabs his backpack and runs to the door. He didn’t know what he was expecting his roommate to look like but it wasn’t this. 

He was the most beautiful person Lucas has ever laid eyes on. He was tall, taller than Lucas. His light brown hair sat messily on his head. The boy must of noticed him staring at it because he pushed his hand through his hair, shaking it around more like he was trying to restyle it. The boy smiled nervously at Lucas. His smile was… Lucas has never wanted to see someone smile as much as he wants to see this boy smile. His whole face lights up, his eyes crinkle at the corners. He inhales deeply as he finally meets the boys eyes. _Fuck._ He shouldn’t have done that. Staring back at him are two bright blue eyes, with specs of grey running through them. Lucas never believed you could see someone’s soul through their eyes but after seeing his, apparently anything is possible. Lucas is so caught up in the boy that he doesn’t hear him speak and he notices the boy is laughing softly. 

“I-I’m sorry! Did you say something?” Lucas rushes out. He can feel himself going bright red.

The boy chuckles again. “I was just telling you my name. I’m Eliott. Your new roommate.” 

_Eliott._

“Yes?” 

_Fuck, did I just say his name out loud?_ “I’m sorry, I’m just heading to class now but uh, make yourself comfortable! I mean, of course you will. It’s your room too… I uh, well I’ll see you when I get back? We can hang out or something, if you want!” 

Eliott must think he’s crazy. He wasn’t expecting this. He feels flustered and unprepared but also like he’s walking on clouds. “Yeah, I’ll see you when you get back....” he notices Eliott doesn’t know his name. How did he forget to introduce himself? 

“Lucas! My name is Lucas.” he says enthusiastically. 

“Well, I’ll see you when you get back from class, Lucas.” He walks into the room past Lucas, gently brushing past his shoulder. The skin under his jumper burns from the touch. Lucas has never reacted like this to anyone before, but Eliott can’t be human. He was a Greek God and he was in Lucas’ room far away from home. 

“See you, Eliott” he blushes as he quickly turns around to leave the room, running to his first class of the day. He has no idea how he is going to concentrate on classes when there's only one thing consuming his mind right now.

_Eliott._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but I still hope you like it!
> 
> We met Imane, the group chat and Lucas and Eliott talk some more!

[To: Yann]  
\- _I met my roommate._

[From: Yann]  
\- _Details?_

[To: Yann]  
\- _I don’t know much about him. I bumped into him as I was leaving for class. His name is Eliott._

[From: Chloe]  
\- _Are you free tonight? We haven’t been able to hang out much this week because you’ve been so busy moving your room around :(_

[To: Chloe]  
\- _Sorry, this week has been crazy. My roommate just arrived literally as I was walking out the door… I think I’m going to stay back and get to know him a bit._

Lucas quickly locks his phone, turning it on its face as he breathes out slowly. Chloe was the type of girlfriend that loved spending every waking moment with him. It was suffocating. He knew she meant well but sometimes Lucas just needed space. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room and just hang out alone… with Eliott. _Ha, Eliott._ Lucas thought. His new roommate seemed like a good guy, he was friendly enough when they first met so he was sure they would be great friends. He smiled at the thought. _Just friends._

[From: The gang]  
_Basile - Dude!!! I just knocked on your door because I forgot you had class and your roommate opened the door. Why didn’t you tell us he was hot?_

_Arthur - Basile… What the fuck?_

_Basile - What? I’m just appreciating the dude!_

[To: The Gang]  
- _Please tell me you left straight away and didn’t scare him?_

[From: The Gang]  
_Basile - I invited him for drinks this Friday. That’s cool right?_

Lucas stared at his phone blankly. Why was he friends with Basile? Why does he always put him in situations that he can’t handle. The thought of hanging out with Eliott and his friends made his stomach flutter. 

[To: The Gang]  
\- _Sure._

“Are you okay?” Imane, his biology partner asks.

Lucas slams his phone down before turning to her with a goofy smile on his face. “Yes?” 

She glares at him, eyes flickering between Lucas and his phone, “You are the strangest person, I swear”. Laughing, she picks up her phone and starts typing quickly. Lucas raises an eyebrow when he receives a new Twitter notification from Imane. _“Sitting next to Lucas in Biology is always an experience. Sometimes he has this murderous stare… other times he's squealing at his phone. There is no in between.”_

“Imane, delete that!” Lucas cries out. 

“...and why should I do that?” she says smirking mischievously at Lucas, “Chloe thinks you’re and I quote _so cute!_ ” she laughs loudly making a few students turn in their seats. 

Lucas death stares her as he writes out a new tweet on his account. _“Imane delete your account challenge.”_ He hears her scoff at him and seconds later he receives a new notification. _“Lucas, get off your phone and pay attention in class so we don’t fail challenge”._

“Hey! You’re on your phone too!” Lucas whines, making pouty lips at his biology partner. 

“The difference is, I actually know what’s going on. I bet you couldn’t tell me a single thing from class today!” 

Lucas closed his eyes, thinking as hard as he could about the class. “We are learning about… cells?” 

Imane scrunched her face at him and turned away, continuing her work. By that reaction, he guesses they aren’t learning about cells. 

\-----------------------

Classes were finally over for the day which meant one thing, he gets to see Eliott again. Lucas didn’t know why he was so interested in his new roommate but he just wanted to get home quickly so he could start getting to know him. Walking up to his door, he took a deep breath. _I’m being fucking ridiculous,_ Lucas thought to himself. This was just some guy. A new friend. He needed to get a grip. Opening the door, he was met with a very cheerful Eliott who was bouncing on his toes, smiling brightly as he greeted Lucas. 

“Hey roomie! I don’t know if you drink but uh, I’ve got beer for us. I thought we could have one and hang out?” 

Lucas chuckled at the boy. “Beer is good. Just let me quickly get changed and I’ll be back!” He quickly put his backpack down and grabbed his comfy clothes, running to the bathroom and locking himself in. Lucas got changed in record time and quickly checked himself out in the mirror. Lucas was good looking, he knew he wasn’t _unattrative_ but he was nowhere near Elliot's level. 

When he walked out of the bathroom, Eliott had placed himself on the small couch that separated their two beds. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a loose black top that hangs off his body, showing off his collarbones. He smiles up at Lucas and pats the empty space next to him. Lucas grins back shyly, hoping Eliott can’t see the blush that is rising up his neck. 

“Thanks for the beer! If I knew this was what having a roommate was like, I would’ve got one sooner” he winked at Eliott, causing the boy to laugh loudly. 

“I aim to please” He smirks back. Lucas feels hot thinking about the implications of that sentence so he clears his throat awkwardly, changing conversation. 

“Have you been shown around campus yet?” 

“Not really no, they just showed me where my room is and I guess I’m meant to fend for myself trying to get to class tomorrow” 

Lucas chuckles lowly, “Well, I can always show you around if you need. I’ve got the morning free tomorrow.” He looks up at Eliott to see him already looking directly at Lucas. Suddenly he feels incredibly shy. “I mean… if you want. No pressure. I just remember what it's like, starting here and not knowing where any of your classes are. I can’t even begin to tell you how many classes I was late too because I was walking in the wrong direction, heading to class.” 

Eliott smiles brightly back at him, eyes moving between his eyes and his lips as he sips his beer. _Wait, why is he looking at my lips?_ “Thank you, Lucas.” 

A comfortable silence falls between the two boys as they sip slowly at their beers. Eliott had put on his favourite record and it played quietly in the background. Occasionally, Lucas would notice Eliott bopping his head along to the beat and humming quietly. 

“I met one of your friends today. I think his name was Basile?” Eliott suddenly says, breaking the silence. 

Lucas groans, “I apologise for anything he said while he was here, he’s unpredictable at the best of times”. 

“He stared at me for a good minute without blinking” Eliott chuckled, “I wish I was joking!” Lucas turns to Eliott in disbelief. Why was Basile such a fucking idiot? “He asked if I wanted to join you guys at the bar this Friday… I said I was keen! I uh, I hope that’s okay?” 

“Yeah, of course! It will be cool for you to get to know more people here” He smiles brightly at a concerned looking Eliott, “I swear! You’re not intruding at all. We need another member to gang up on Basile anyway.” 

Eliott glances nervously at Lucas, his lips turning upward into a shy grin, “Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’ve got to say… I was pretty nervous coming here, mid-year and moving into your space but you’ve been really welcoming so yeah, thank you.” 

Lucas grinned back at Eliott, with a questioning look on his face. Who was this guy? Lucas didn’t understand how someone like Eliott could go from radiating this confidence and then within seconds reframe back to this shy, almost timid boy. There was a sense of innocence behind this smile. One that was awaiting approval and comfort. Lucas feels his stomach flutter again, like it did earlier when he was thinking of Eliott. He’s never felt it before, not even with Chloe and it scared him. Lucas shakes his thoughts, and glances back at Eliott and blushes intensely when he sees his roommate still watching his every move. Eliott raises an eyebrow and smiles widely at Lucas, causing the boy to smile back. His smile is contagious, it beams so brightly that Lucas is sure that the sun has competition.


End file.
